Barren Lands
by miss-cold
Summary: [Twilight Princess] He's finished his mission and lost his purpose. Wants only shadow but is granted light. Is given a second chance... but is he strong enough? !SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has been done a thousand times before, but I have plans to make this into a many chaptered fic, so please bare with me. Updates should be every 3 or 4 weeks.

Pairing: Link/Midna

Dislciamer: I do not own Zelda or any characters nor am I making profit from this.

**!!SPOILERS!!** For those who haven't finished Zelda Twilight Princess please don't read on if you don't want the ending ruined.

* * *

**Barren**

**Chapter 1**

He runs.

His body aches, his feet catch on every small tussock of grass, causing him to stumble as he makes his way up the rising slope. His clothes stiff with blood and sweat, his sword and shield on his back weigh him down.

But the sense of joy, of heart felt relief sweeps over him, through him.

He can't help but return the smile offered to him.

Midna, she's alive.

"What? Say something? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Her voice teases, her eyes wary of his reaction.

He knows he should say something, but all he can do is blink and smile stupidly, his heart pounding in his ears, still caught in the adrenaline of loosing the mischievous imp that now stands before him as the rightful ruler of Twilight.

She is beautiful.

And it's foolish, but he loves her.

He can see that now.

Can see so many things he couldn't before…

He hadn't been ready to face Ganondorf, he'd known his skill with the sword would never match that of the Evil Lord's. Had wondered why the Trifroce of courage had been granted to him, when all he had wanted to do was turn and run, returning to his life as a ranch hand.

But when he had thought Midna lost in the collapsing castle, he'd forgotten his fear, had forgotten the fight against good and evil, light and dark. He'd forgotten how to feel everything.

Except for rage.

He'd gone head to head with the Dark mage, not to cleanse Hyrule of his evil, but because he knew he had to kill the man for taking away something he didn't even know he needed, taking away the time that was vital for him to realise his feelings for the ruby eyed princess, taking away his constant companion.

Kill the man, or die trying, neither had mattered to him.

But now Midna stands before him, free from the curse, free from the pain and despair she had suffered. Ready to return home.

And that's when the pain hits him.

He feels his knees almost give and he finds he's lost his breath.

Midna will return home.

He'll never see her again, never hear her voice carrying the ever present tease. He won't be able to carry her on his back as he had, enjoying the silence of shadow coating him. Her presence always with him.

He takes a step forward, as if to say something, anything. But she turns from him, from the plea in his eyes to regard Zelda, who still stands where she had watched Ganondorf fall.

"It is time to seal the mirror."

Link sees Zelda nod from the corner of his eye, still unable to look away from the now stunning woman Midna has turned into, the regal way in which she holds herself, her look, her voice.

Her eyes.

She looks so different and he feels a slice of regret slide through him. This wasn't the spirit he was forced to help, the one with whom he traded silent insults and a growing friendship. This woman stands coldly with authority and power as she faces Zelda.

Two Princesses.

Link wonders if this is the true Midna.

He feels saddened by the sudden difference.

But before he can say anything, her eyes catch his and everything falls away to familiar darkness, the one he associates with the ruby eyed imp. It's natural to give away to the power and protection of Twilight which lifts him before setting him gently down on sand. He doesn't need to look around to know they're in the colossal stone building, the broken mirror whole again, it's light projected onto stone.

"I guess this is farewell, huh?"

Her posture a little slouched, her voice no longer cold, she's talking to _him_, and it's almost like before.

She's still the same.

But Link feels dread gather in his stomach, she's not looking at him, or Zelda, staring at the floor.

There has to be another way.

"Light & shadow can't mix, as we all know." Link feels the words like a blow.

"But… Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Link knows he'll never forget. He knows Zelda is speaking but he is fighting himself, fighting against the urge to run up to the fanged woman and beg her not to leave, to tell her that he thinks he loves her.

If he told her would she stay?

But if he loved her… he would have to let her go.

Let her go to where she belonged.

To her home.

Her throne.

Her people.

He couldn't ask her to stay, stay in the land of light.

With him…

Trapped in his shadow.

He looks up as she turns, his words almost spilling from his lips but he stops himself.

If she loved him, she would stay.

Her eyes catch his.

"Thank you."

Link knows she isn't just thanking him for helping her. She thanks him for having the courage to let her go.

"Well, the princess spoke truly, as long as that mirror's around. We could meet again…"

Link feels his whole being grasp at that hope, there's a chance…

"Link…"

Just his name, the word carries so much meaning, and Link feels his heart hammer in his ears. Watches the single tear fall, glowing as it hangs suspended.

"I…" He watches her, waiting with baited breath.

Ask me.

His eyes plead.

Ask me and I would come with you.

"See you later."

He hears his heart shatter behind him and he turns though he doesn't want to confirm it. The mirror cracks and he feels his whole being fall as one with the shards, but he manages to turn and sees Midna standing serenely, her eyes burning into his before she smiles and is engulfed by light.

He's left staring at stone.

He wonders if he'll ever move from this spot.

"Come on Link, we should go back." He hears Zelda's voice but doesn't acknowledge her.

What would be the point?

To go back…

What was his life before this quest? Before meeting the fiery imp? He was a farm hand, how could he ever return to that simple way of life? He had seen and done things no man should ever have to go through and with him, by his side had been Midna.

But now… now he has no quest, no mission.

And Midna has returned home.

What would be the point?

Nobody needs courage in the time of peace, and nobody needs a broken pawn.

He will be no good to anyone, the only one who had kept him together had been the imp, her dark humour had turned the worst situations into something he could live through.

She had comforted him when he had woken from nightmares, had chased away the dark demons and shadows from his sleep. The faces of creatures he had killed but still haunted him, their foul blood staining his hands, people cowering in fear, wraiths of what they once were.

She had chastised him when all he had wanted to do was collapse to his knees in weariness, to let the pain in his muscles, the exhaustion pull him down. It was because of her that he had struggled on.

Ironically he had fought for the very thing he had learnt to dread in the end.

It was he who had made it possible for Midna to return to the Twilight.

"Find peace in the fact she returned home safely."

A hand on his shoulder wrenches him from his thoughts and he stares wildly into the blue eyes of the princess. The one he had first believed to be the Twilight Princess.

"And she will find peace in the thought of you returning safely to your home, free from Darkness."

He choked on a reply, one that cursed the Goddesses, cursed the Triforce and cursed this princess before him. Instead he stood, brushing the woman away from him, brushing away the look of sympathy in her eyes.

He doesn't need anything from this blonde princess, least of all sympathy. He hardly knows this stranger, her connection with him broken when Midna shattered the mirror.

He takes a shaky step away from the platform, turning his back on the woman, on the stone that is nothing more than boulder, having lost its meaning.

"Stay safe hero."

She calls out after him and he feels the urge to run from the voice, from the title. Instead he walks slowly, each step heavier then the last, his fists clenched in his gauntlets. His mind flickering over every small melodical laugh, or insult, he received when he had done something the imp had deemed stupid, the strange utterings in a stranger language.

His mind skims over the small gasps of pain, that had been accompanied by hot breaths on his neck and fists clutched in his fur as he had raced across the plains and rooftops of the castle. He had thought she was going to die then, and there would have been nothing he could've done.

That was the time he had allowed himself to see past his own walls of denial, the ones that he had tried to keep up. The image of a young innocent farmer, one that would marry the mayors daughter and live a content and happy life with children and horses.

He had been so set on marrying Illia, not because he had particularly wanted to, but because that was all there was in his village, the promise of marriage and children, and maybe a herd of his own one day, a son who he could teach to ride.

He blinks at the desert, as barren as his future is. He will never be able to forget Midna and he will never be able to return to the village. He runs forward, his boots kicking up sand, and all he wants to do is transform into the beast he knows is inside him, and ride with the shadow on his back.

But the sand pulls at him, and his steps grow slower as he wades on, the wind starts to pick up.

He doesn't notice he's crying, until he tastes the salt water on his lips, but he brushes it away, struggling on in his memories and across the desert.

He will leave.

He will return the master sword to the glade.

Will return the title of hero he has been granted.

Link smiles bitterly.

Lips salty.

-

--

--- to be cont'


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Thank you for the support everyone!

You may notice the tense has changed in this chapter, that's because the first chapter is the prologue, and consequently will be the only chapter written in the present tense.

It hadn't been hard…

To slip in through the thick wooden gates that protected the small village he had grown up in.

Slip past familiar faces and voices.

Let the memories slide from his grasp

As he made his way through the village, still in the shadows.

The small town was alive with music, laughter, life. Ilia and the other children had returned, and just in time for the festivities that the Harvest festival brought.

The pumpkins that had grown all through the village had been picked, the dirt a stark contrast to the green of the grass and the colourful garb of the village people as they had gathered by the flowing creek. Link watched them, half hidden in the shadows.

Everything was alive, everything moved.

He could feel the energy, the life pulse.

Felt he didn't belong.

Wished he did.

Only the grass took any notice of his passing, blowing hauntingly in the wind, calling to him as he had called to it when he had been caught in the nightmare which he hadn't wanted to end. It had comforted him, having something so familiar back then, something that hadn't been tainted. The melody still the same, still so beautiful and pure.

He shook his head and moved away from the village, down the small path, tried not to notice the small house perched on the ledge. The emptiness it emitted, the dark windows dulled by a thin layer of dust, the layer of leaves caught on the small balcony.

He hadn't realised the oncoming of Autumn, the colouring of the leaves, the cooling of the breeze. He had been too caught up in the shadows, had travelled from the bottom of a lake to the top of a mountain, through the desert and into the sky. He hadn't seen the places he had been too, only noticing the obstacles, his weariness, and the closeness to his goal. He hadn't noticed the subtle changes brought on by the seasons.

Only when he stood in the small clearing, the one he had stood in every morning, every evening, had memorised, had thought would never change, did he see how the world transformed itself.

The familiarity captured the differences.

Frowning, he dropped the small rucksack that had kept all of his possessions safe by the tree trunk. He heard the metal boots fall heavily and the rasp of metal on metal as the clawshots complained at being treated so roughly. He peeled off his magic armour, the head band, warm in his fingers as he let it fall unceremoniously. He changed quickly and efficiently, donning the simple green outfit.

He thought about undoing his gauntlets but decided to keep them on. The forest may have returned to light, but there was still the possibility of creatures lurking around the Sacred Grove.

If it was something he had learnt, it was that magic, old, powerful magic, attracted these creatures.

Quickly gathering the bare essentials and leaving the rest safely by his house he made his way to the glade.

Though he kept his hand ready to draw on his sword, nothing came at him, nothing slid out from the shadows. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the ease with which he managed to get to the Grove, or if he had hoped that maybe, some dark creature, some shadow being would slither out into the light. That if the shadows still lurked in the light, that maybe there was a join in the two realms, that he could…

He shook his head roughly.

He had spent the whole trip from the desert contemplating the possibilities. The promise that Midna had given him.

Clutching at words.

_Link… See you later._

But it wouldn't be possible.

The Land of Light and the Land of Twilight could not be reconnected in a way that would allow passage between the Lands.

The mirror was broken.

Shattered.

His pace sluggish from weariness, both physical and emotional, he had thought it through long and hard.

It wouldn't be possible…

Not unless he asked the Goddesses themselves, but they had left this land long ago, leaving it in the care of the creatures of light. They hadn't even assisted their charges when the land had been covered in darkness. They wouldn't help a farmer turned hero, whether or not he held the Triforce of Courage.

He shuffled past the Guardians of the Grove, into the small glade where the small stone stood. There was a calm sense to the small protected area, a sense of collected wisdom, of a deep underlying power, of strength and courage, all serene in it's unity. Watching and waiting as if it had expected Link to return to replace the blade.

The sword slid into the stone with no resistance, returning home, back where it belonged as if it had never left.

Link knelt, hands still on the hilt of the sword for a moment, felt the silence on his skin, the heavy air on his lips, the ancient magic pulse just below his fingertips.

He wondered just how many hands, how many hero's this blade had birthed, how many it had served and protected, if it had ever cheated a man from his life, or if it had brought it's hero's back to this same spot, to replace the sword in exchange for a false sense of peace and a lost chance to return to their lives.

He hoped the heros before him had succeeded, had returned to peaceful, intact lives, with wives and children, still safe, still the same and still in one piece.

He wondered if they felt the same desolation he felt, if they had lost nearly as much as he had, if they knew nothing would ever be the same again.

He stood, the magic no longer in his touch. The glade seemed to grown in on itself, as if to expel him, the one whose presence was no longer needed. He accepted the dismissal and left without looking back.

He had returned the Master Sword.

He was no longer a Hero.

But for some reason, he didn't feel the relief he thought he would. There was no lightness to his step, no ease in his muscles, not even a sense of release.

He felt more lost then before.

Now where would he go?

There would be no path written out for him.

There would be no one to help him on his journey.

His steps, no matter how many he took, would never bring him any closer to Midna.

He stared down the path that led to his house, to the small village, to beyond.

He had nowhere to go.

But he couldn't stay.

"Link?"

The voice caught his thoughts and he turned, slowly, as if dreading what he would find. The stone arch framed it perfectly, the waterfall playing with the mossy rocks, pure white sand, and Ilia standing ankle deep in clear blue water, surrounded by a pool of reflective light.

Calm.

Peaceful.

Light.

Why did he only crave the darkness? The shadow?

"Link what are you doing here?" She looked uncertain, her hand caught in Epona's mane.

Link wondered briefly how the horse had gotten free from it's bindings outside the village, before he remembered he had stopped tying her up long ago. He hadn't brought her into the village because he hadn't wanted to gain any attention. But he should have realised she would have wanted to return home.

"I thought those were your things out the front of your house, but it didn't look like you even went in." She frowned, waiting for him to speak.

He stepped out from the shadows of the stone arch reluctantly, stepping forward towards the pool. She watched him, as if trying to search his face for answers. But he knew she wouldn't find the answers she was looking for, he hadn't been the easy to read boy she used to know since he had picked up that sword, or even before…

Being a wolf would change anyone.

You learnt to enjoy the taste of blood in your mouth.

He tried to smile at her, but was afraid it came out as a grimace.

"You've changed." She hadn't let go of Epona, and she hadn't stepped forward to greet him.

He saw something flicker in her eyes.

"But..." There was a silence and he knew he should say something.

He could only look away from the bright blue eyes,

A splash of water and rushing air.

He caught her awkwardly as she threw herself at him. Her face buried in his chest, fists clutching the back of his shirt.

The scent of warm hay, pumpkin and summer days.

"I don't want you to go." Muffled words.

He felt her shudder beneath his hands.

She was crying, and suddenly he was as well.

His face buried in her blonde hair, as they clung to each other and what they didn't have.

Surrounded by light and the memories of eternal summers, of childish innocence and purity. Of a friendship born from curiosity and quiet shyness, forged with loyalty and strength, of laughter and silence.

He could smell Autumn.

And there was blood on his clothes.

He took a step back, extracting himself from her.

Saw the knowledge in her eyes as he admitted to himself.

He would never have stayed in the village, he would never have married his friend.

"I'm glad I was part of your adventure, Link." She stepped back, giving him a watery smile. "I always wanted to be there when your destiny caught up with you." Stretching up on her toes, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, rocking back, her hands clasped behind her back.

She smiled softly.

"I'm sure you'll find it… Whatever you're looking for."

She cocked her to the side, still regarding him as he brushed at his eyes. She stood beside Epona still surrounded by the bright light.

"Just remember, we're always here for you. If you ever need a place to rest, please come back." Her fingers brushed the mane from Epona's back. Her eyes catching his in a wicked smile. "And you better take care of Epona, or I may have to come and find you!"

He smiled, a real smile this time and she looked away, almost as if pained.

He stepped forward, worried.

"I'm fine." She shook her head at his questioning glance.

"Just…" She shot him a look, one he couldn't read. "Be careful." She smiled sadly as she brushed past him quickly, already disappearing on to the path before he could react.

Link wondered if he should have stayed.

He'd seen the question in her eyes.

_Stay with me?_

Epona whinnied breaking him from his thoughts.

And Link glanced around…

There was too much light here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope people are enjoying this fic.

Dislciamer: I do not own Zelda or any characters nor am I making profit from this.

* * *

**Barren Lands**

**Chapter 3**

He was caught in the light.

Link stood still, the sound of water falling in a gentle murmur, the impatient snort of Epona fading from his ears and he took a step back. Glancing around and blinking at the hazy castle in the background, the white stretching out endless and eternal.

"The Goddesses are cruel." The rough voice murmured just behind him and Link whipped around, his hand clutching at empty air where his sword use to be.

"You don't need it anymore boy."

The skeleton's jaw hung at an angle, almost as if it was grinning.

The Gold Wolf.

The Ancient Warrior.

"You've accomplished your mission, your bespoken destiny. You no longer need that sword to weigh you down." The skeleton lurched forward and Link took a step back, uncomfortable with his lack of blade, the familiar weight in his hand.

He felt strangely vulnerable, as if the hollow eyes of the soldier were staring right through him.

"But you'll need this." Link jumped back as the blade of the skeleton's sword pierced the earth before his feet. It was larger than the master sword, the blade thicker, more menacing.

Link reached out to touch it, the hilt worn under his fingertips.

"There's no magic in that blade, nothing but cold steal and skill to keep you alive." It looked like the skeleton was grinning, self-satisfied.

"And you'll need this if you are strong of heart." The bony hand thrust out, offering a ragged roll of parchment.

Link took the offered scroll, warily, felt it tingle under his fingers.

"Find the oddball with the thirst for knowledge, he should be able to read it." The skeleton must have interpreted Link's suspicious look.

"You're wondering what this is." A statement. "Well kid, we all deserve to find what we're looking for, and if I can spit in the Goddesses eye by helping you, all the better."

Link frowned, still unsure what the dead man was talking about.

"I was a hero once." There was aged resentment in that rough voice. "And I know when you lose something, you will do anything to get it back." The dull dead eyes pierced through him. "So find your Twilight Princess."

Link opened his mouth to ask how the man knew about Midna, about what Link was trying to do, but found himself staring at the hollow stone by the small pool, the scroll clenched in his fist, blade leaning where it was buried in the dirt beside the statue.

Epona snorted, butting him gently on the shoulder. He ignored her, fingers trembling as he cracked the seal on the scroll, and slowly, pealed it open. Feeling the magic pulse beneath his fingertips as he revealed it to the light.

He let out the breath he had been holding, as he squinted at the unreadable text.

The text made no sense to him as he desperately tried to decipher it, if he could find out the meaning…

He had a chance of finding Midna.

He wrapped it up carefully, his disappointment blooming into hope and a sense of determination.

He would have to find Shad, surely that was who the ancient warrior had been talking about, he knew no one else who studied ancient languages. Shad would be able to decipher it, and he would be one step closer.

Link smiled, despite the bright light reflecting off the pond, that reached even as far as the shadowed corner where he stood in the small clearing.

Link had left the small village as stealthily as he had come, glancing back only once at the villagers who had filled his childhood with memories.

He patted Epona's neck, looking out over the hazy horizon of Hyrule field.

Now he had direction.

He urged Epona into a gallop, directing her toward the castle square where he hoped Shad had returned to. Her hooves pounding steadily, her body rolling under him as he leant over her neck as the wind caught at his clothes and hair.

He had missed this, this simple pleasure of feeling the movement, the wind, the ground disappearing beneath their feet as they moved as one. Free.

He hadn't allowed himself this simple freedom during his quest, his mind had been caught up in the problems before him, his fear and fatigue merely steps behind him as he had tried to out run them. But he had felt it when he had been enveloped in darkness.

Had felt it when the wind whipped through his fur, muscles bunching as he sprung forward, the grass, the land falling away beneath him, before him. The power.

Link sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily at the sight of the rebuilt stone walls, they had been damaged when Ganondorf had destroyed the castle. Link shuddered at the memory of the sudden sense of loss and desperation.

But Midna had survived.

And now he had a way to find her.

Link entered the town, avoiding the screaming fan girls who were busy gossiping by the tent, he frowned at the dog who trailed behind him whenever he came into town, before he slipped past the flower stall and down the small set of stairs to the dank tavern.

He opened the door cautiously, taking in the glow of the room.

He gave a quick wave to the mistress of the tavern, leaning lazily on the bar beside her cat.

"Any news from Renaldo honey?"

He shooks his head, offering a small smile at her look of disappointment.

She shrugged.

"Well maybe next time."

He dodged a rowdy lot of guards, who gave him suspicious looks from beneath their helmets but offered no resistance as he passed them.

A lone figure at the table looked up from the map as Link's shadow fell across his work.

"Link." Shad pushed is glasses up further onto his nose. "You wouldn't believe what I found after I deciphered your book. The Ooka legend isn't just a legend, but there's actual evidence of their continual existence, the statues we found have been moved recently, and there is only a special kind of magnetic energy which ionises the particles in that type of stone that allows for their movement. There was mention of a rod, the Domion Rod or something. And now there's even a mention of evidence for the city in the sky but there's…" The man blinked.

"I'm going on again aren't I?"

Link couldn't help but let the relief flowing through him pull his lips up in a smile. He had thought his first efforts of trying to find this man would be in vain, that he would have to spend days trying to find him. But ever since he had finished his quest, everything just seemed to be falling in place.

"You know you can just tell me to be quiet." The man huffed, pushing up his glasses again as they had slid down during his excitement. "Now." He regarded Link. "What did you need me for?"

Link blinked at the sudden change in demur but shrugged, handing the man the scroll.

"Oh."

There was a thick silence that followed that exclamation as Shad studied the parchment carefully.

"Hm." This time the exclamation was followed by a deep frown, as Link watched Shads brow furrow as he continued reading.

Shad flipped the parchment over once or twice, the frown still marring his features, before searching eyes looked up from behind the silver rimmed glasses.

"Where did you get this?" The question was almost an accusation and Link frowned, wondering what was on the parchment to warrant such a reaction. He wasn't sure if he should make something up, or just ask what was on the scroll.

"No, I suppose you won't tell me." The man flipped the parchment over once or twice, as if searching for an distinguishing marks or any other signs on it. "It's an interesting script." He looked up at Link. "Why don't you sit down?"

Link pulled the chair out and sat, waiting for the man to continue.

"Well." The man took in a deep breath, sliding his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "This is a scroll of power, of magic and of darkness and shadow. It's a banishing curse." The man frowned, fingers running slowly over the parchment.

"Not many remember the old legend anymore. But once the land was covered in darkness, a thicker, darker, more intense darkness then it has been recently. This darkness hung over the land for years, the people waited for a hero to come and cleanse the world, but no hero came forth."

"They say the land is protected by sages, and it was these sages who eventually came up with a plan. The plan was to banish the Lord of Darkness into another realm. Into Twilight."

Link felt his face drain of colour at the implications.

The man paused and let out a small chuckle, misinterpreting Link's look. "I know it's hard to believe, other realms and sages, but I think it is true, this scroll just proves it. It was what is written on this scroll that they used to banish the Darkness into Twilight."

"You have to keep the scroll safe Link, we don't know when we might one day need it again."

Link stared at Shad, forcing the small hysterical laugh to die in his throat.

"I know it's unbelievable, you don't have to believe if you don't want to. But please just trust me with this Link."

Link could only nod in a daze. His mind was running over the ironic implications of what the man was saying, over the cruelty of the scroll, of his hope dying painfully in his chest.

How could this be happening? He stared at the scroll.

If he ever wanted to see Midna again, he would have to banish himself from this world and into the Twilight.

He stared harder at the piece of parchment.

It hadn't occurred to him. He had foolishly thought they would be able to reopen the portal, that passage between the realms would be possible, that they would be able to spend time in both worlds.

That had been a ridiculous idea to begin with.

He frowned, he hadn't thought through the possibilities, the implications.

Midna was of Twilight, and would not necessarily be able to live comfortably in the land of light, though she had regained her form, it had probably pained her to out in so much light.

Not only that but Midna was a princess now, a Queen. She would have to remain in her lands to protect and look after her people, she wouldn't be able to disappear whenever she wanted, whenever Link wanted her to come with him.

Link frowned.

Though he felt attached to shadow, in all seriousness he would not be able to live in the world of Twilight, not in his human form. He would only be able to live in his beast form, as a wolf, he would loose his humanity slowly to the darkness and shadow.

Cringing at the memory of his teeth digging into flesh, the triumphant snap of a neck, the growl in his throat.

The parchment lay innocently on the table, the lantern light of the tavern, the rumble of the other patrons lost in the torment of his mind.

It was a one way trip.

It was his choice.

It would be him.

His decision on whether or not he went.

Whether or not he followed Midna.

If he was willing to sacrifice himself.

Sacrifice the light for eternal shadow, eternal Twilight.

Whether or not he had the strength of heart.

-

--

--- to be cont'


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Sorry this took so long V.V I'll try and update more regularly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I making any money from this.

He left without saying another word, Shad having written a translation to go along with the original copy and returned back to his map and texts, quite used to Links comings and goings.

His heavy booted feet took him through the town, dodging the crowds and wayward looks. Head down, both scrolls crushed in his fist as he tried to slow down his writhing mind.

Banishment from the world of light.

Midna.

Sages.

The princess.

A Hero.

Twilight.

Thoughts collided as he ignored the people around him, the world spun and his balance disserted him as he tried to make sense of what he had been told.

The prickling magic of the scroll dance in his clenched fist as he took the last few stumbling steps out of the town, letting his control slide as his feet left paved stones and high walls, and hit the worn grass of the field.

He tried to catch himself, catch his thoughts, but they fell away from his grasp, and he was left with nothing, falling to his knees.

The scrolls rolling away from him as his shaking hands fell to support him, his hair falling to shield his face.

The golden light of the afternoon caught the scrolls, and the tears in his eyes refracted them into strands of light dancing before him.

Laughter bubbled out from between the sobs that were caught in his throat. His whole body shaking with the clarity presented before him. He had known what his decision was the moment he had heard the words _banishing curse_.

He would do it.

He would sacrifice himself.

Sacrifice himself, so he could be reborn.

Reborn into Darkness.

The world curved, dipping into darkness as the sun sunk behind the rolling hills.

Link sat on a grassy mound, the wind playing restlessly with his hair, his clothing, as he enjoyed the sunset. Epona stood a little way off, dipping her head every other moment to gather a few more strands of the long grass.

The world stood still, caught mid turn.

Everything seemed to be coated in lethargy, the wind soft, moving the grass in lazy waves. The clouds hanging, splashed with an orange and pink tinge.

The shadows long against the thick, heavy afternoon light.

Balanced.

He felt calm, his decision made.

The translated scroll, stretched, kept in place by a rock, written in curved, nearly illegible handwriting, described the steps he would have to take. His instructions.

This would be no easy task.

It hadn't been simple to create a link between the two worlds, especially to banish a being of light into the Land of Twilight.

He carried the mark of the Goddesses, much the same as Ganondorf had. It would be difficult to cast the banishment, especially with the amount of magic, the force of light he had been endowed with.

But it had been done before and he would do it again.

Link frowned, the moment having been lost, the sun having set without him noticing, only the quiet lull of twilight reminding him of the golden light he had been bathed in minutes before.

Sighing he stood.

It was getting almost too dark to see the trasncript, but he had it memorised, the original curse as well as the translation and Shad's interpretation of the riddle.

For a riddle it was, not a simple straight forward set of instructions. Because he was never presented with a simple solution, it was almost as if the Goddesses wanted to make every task they set for him a maze of sidetracks and riddles.

He frowned, letting the translation skim over his mind.

_Reflection of Shadow and Light_

_As One_

_Granted through the essence of the people_

_Freely offered._

_The core of Plant_

_The blood of Fire_

_The breath of Water_

_The spirit of Air_

_Raise the powers _

_To Cast Out_

_Repel_

_Banish._

Beneath it Shad had written an interpretation, almost laughable in its mix of simplicity and complexity.

The Lands of Light and Shadow will be connected through a Mirror, like in the legend. In order to do this you have to collect the core of a plant, the blood of a Goron, the breath of a Zora, the spirit of an Ooka, which are to be all taken freely. Then ask the Sages to help with the banishment.

Link let the growing darkness wash over him, and tried not to frown as the first star came out. He wondered if there would be stars where he was planning to go, he couldn't remember seeing any.

But he was sure that would be the least of his worries.

First thing tomorrow morning he would have to go back to the small village, he would go and search the forest, the maze of wood and trees for a clue to his first task.

The core of a plant.

The trees groaned ominously as he wandered slowly, following the tracks he had originally taken, the paths he had memorised while trying to find his way through the thick forest, Midna perched laughing on his back.

He grit his teeth, almost prowling through the familiar territory.

He wouldn't allow himself to think about Midna now, he had a task at hand. If he allowed himself to stop and think, he feared his resolve would falter, his courage fail.

Though the blazing red eyes and mocking voice caught at the edges of his mind, the melodic voice and laugh pushing him on, there was still the shadows on the edges of his memories. The growl in his throat, the blood on his tongue and the power in his beast form.

What lay before him enticed him.

He wanted Midna.

But what he would have to give…

Frightened him.

The chimps had remained quiet, though he could feel them watching from the tree tops as he searched in vain. In nooks and crannies where he had been before, in both human and wolf form, this time revealing nothing that he hadn't seen before.

Though he trawled the forest there were no clues, nothing to help him with his quest.

The final room where he had fought the large Baboon like creature held nothing but broken pillars, tokens of a forgotten past. He kicked at one, grunting at the dull pain that shot through his foot.

He was fighting a loosing battle, he didn't know where to look for the first clue, there was nothing to help him, no comforting voice mocking his stupidity, urging him to look at the situation clearer. Instead he stood on his own in an empty room glaring at fallen, age old relics.

It moved.

Link blinked at the broken base of the statue, destroyed by his battle with the Baboon. The ground bulged a little and shifted. His hand on his sword hilt he stepped forward a little.

The ground shifted again and without warning burst open, sending Link stumbling back.

"Hiya!" Three large leaves shaded a small warped trunk, that swayed a little.

Link blinked, unsure what had just spoken. None of the chimps were present, as they tended to avoid the room he was in at the moment, and he was sure they didn't speak Hyrulian.

"I have to say, it's been a while." The leaves of the small plant before him shifted, and the small shrub _smiled _at him.

"I haven't had the chance to stretch in years! Those stones you moved have been keeping me and my brothers and sisters trapped for decades." The plant stretched its leaves as high as they could go and Link tried not to gawk.

The plant looked around a little.

"This place could do with a bit of a tidy up, lucky you came a long at just the right time." It turned back to regard Link and seemed to pick up on his obvious astonishment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself properly." It bowed it's leaves. "I'm a Deku Tree. Long ago we used to guard the forests and the young beings who dwelt in our sanctuaries. But a Dark force weakened our power, and our young charges were dispersed like many leaves on an autumn wind, disappearing into legend." It paused for effect, but Link was too shocked to truly register the dramatics. It seemed to notice and continued on. "Without our power or the help of our children, foul creatures moved into our forest. These creatures trapped each of the saplings that were left beneath these stone pillars, carved with symbols of powerful magic. But you've freed some of us."

The plant seemed to bob enthusiastically and Link frowned.

He remembered stories he had been told when he had been younger, of tree spirits and the children that tended them.

"If you could help me remove the rest of the pillars I'm sure there is something I can do for you in return."

Link frowned, he didn't have time to waste on a talking plant, but if he helped the creature, perhaps the sapling would have some idea of the meaning behind the riddle. Taking out a few well chosen weapons he had destroyed the remaining pillars, and soon before he had time to draw a breath he was surrounded by swaying plants.

"Oh wow! That was amazing!" The first tree giggled. "Now there isn't much we can do for you, but there is a powerful relic that may one day help you, The Core of the Deku Tree. They're very precious, and we guard them with our lives. Here." The tree disappeared beneath the ground before popping back up again.

A small emerald seed rolled away from the undulating ground of the tree, coming to a stop just before Link's feet. Picking it up Link couldn't help the triumphant grin that swept across his face.

The Core of a Plant.

"I'm glad you like it!" The tree bounced. "And come back anytime you want! Hopefully we'll have fixed this place up by then!"

Link left to the sound of rustling leaves.

The trees didn't seem as ominous as before.

_The Blood of Fire._

The Blood of a Goron.

That had seemed to be the most straight forward of tasks. Link had gone straight to their leader and presented his problem, only to have been given an amused look and a helpless shrug.

Gorons didn't bleed.

That had sent shock straight to the pit of his stomach. If Gorons didn't bleed how was he suppose to get their blood for this curse? He had been sitting at the edge of the council chambers, when a hard rocky palm had grasped his shoulder.

"The closest Gorons get to bleeding is when they cry. Molten rock flows from their eyes as tears, and because it is as close as we have to blood, many call this bleeding." Link looked up into dark eyes, ringed with tattoos and long lank hair.

A crooked grin.

"But you'll have trouble finding a Goron who will cry for you. Which is why you're lucky you saved my son from being forever caught in stone beneath the Zora palace." The bent old crone held out a glowing glass bottle. "It's the finest glass, it can withstand the heat of a Gorons tears, of our blood. Take it, it's yours."

Link blinked and before he could register what had happened and before he could thank the old Goron woman she had hobbled off.

So he was one more step closer to his goal.

Tension, anxiety, relief twisted in his stomach.

He tried to ignore the dread that crept through him.

_The Breath of Water._

The breath of a Zora had been easy to obtain, Prince NAME had given him a scale he had taken from his own hide. It apparently allowed a human to be able to breath under water much the same as his tunic had allowed him to, which would have been easier to carry around with him rather than another set of clothing.

_The Spirit of Air_

The last of the tasks he had been given. It had taken him less than a week to obtain all of the previous items, and now he was on his final task. The wind whipped at his face as Hyrule fell away below him and the clouds grew closer and closer.

The small bald creatures, half feather half skin, greeted him in their raised voices. Giving them a tight lipped smile he presented them the translation.

If they helped him with this final task he would be able to banish himself to the twilight. No matter what the consequences.

The small bird like creatures watched him warily, twittering to each other without rasing their voices above the strong wind. Link looked around for help, but none of the small eyes met his own.

"Please." The single word was whipped from his lips, lost.

An Ooka stepped forward. The significance of the word not lost.

"You would ask this of us?"

It peered up at him and Link felt uneasy under the steady gaze.

"Do you know what it is that you ask?"

He looked away, down at his feet, his brow furrowing. What it was he was asking from the Ooka...

The final piece of the puzzle.

The last fragment of Hyrule.

The binding portion.

Hope.

"Take it." Link looked up at the Ooka, the small egg presented in it's outstretched wings.

He left without looking back.

The egg, warm, in his palm.

Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's been so long between updates, my writer's brain went on a very long holiday, but it's back now! Huzzah!

This chapter has an OC, hope she doesn't offend anyone, sometimes OC's get quite annoying

Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Chapter 05**

The trip back to the desert was short, passing in a blur, Hyrule had lost much of the appeal it had held when he'd been a small country boy. He'd traversed over every rise and fall of the country, and always in his shadow had been Midna.

Now it just felt empty.

Stepping up to the platform he had last seen Midna, he felt his heart clench a little, the items in his hands pulse. The air in the coliseum was heavy with silence, waiting for that breaking moment.

"It is not the destiny chosen for you." The voice was soft, almost a whisper, but as hard as the stone pillars that thrust into the slowly darkening sky. There was a shift in the air and the thin wraiths of the ancient sages hung uneasily around him.

Link didn't say anything, but took another step forward.

This was not their destiny but his.

"You don't know what you're doing."

Link stopped the frown from reaching his lips.

He knew exactly what he was doing. What he was sacrificing, what he was giving in exchange to see her again.

He placed the items on the small step, heard the collective gasp as a small glow surrounded the objects. The wraiths gathered closer, almost blocking out the setting sun, brushing against him, through him, agitated at their own futility.

"You would sacrifice Hyrule? All of the races?"

Link shook his head, as if to dispel the wraiths. He wasn't needed here anymore, he had fulfilled his destiny.

"You do not understand, if you leave this plane… you will never return." There was a collective wail as the light grew brighter.

"You must stop. You would break the sacred triforce…"

The light stopped spreading, it pulsated once, twice.

Link stepped forward, unsure of what had happened. The light was suppose to throw the patterned reliefs on the stone. A portals was to open.

The egg cracked and Link was sucked into the darkness.

"Goddess's help us."

Link pulled himself from the darkness, gasping for breath, his tongue lolling out from between his canines. Eyes quickly adjusted to the twilight. Tall dark cliff faces all around him, a drop to one side. He could smell the scent of the twili, faint but close by.

Standing a little unsteadily on four legs he shook himself. Felt the power in his muscles bunch and stretch with each movement.

He had made it.

The howl erupted from his throat before he could quell the desire. It was deep and frightening, a hollow sound that rebounded off the rocky walls around him, answering him with his own call.

But would the price be too high?

Padding toward the edge he looked down, a ledge with rocky steps led toward the base of the cliff he was standing on. Way below, the small plumes of fire signaled a village. The rest of the land spread out before him, shadowy crevasses, broken rocky islands in a sea of fire, no sign of habitation, no sign of Midna.

Fear slid through the back of his mind.

Link leapt towards a small ledge, feet skidding out from beneath him as he tried to balance his awkward weight. He wasn't use to his body yet, his new form may have been familiar, but he had misjudged the distance to the ledge and his capabilities.

Being a little more careful he started his trek down the rocky mountain.

A path opened out before him, and he noticed as he reached the base of the mountain that the twilight that hung over the land had deepened into what was the equivalent of the beginning of night for this side of the mirror. It would soon be pitch black.

Link wondered if there would be any stray creatures roaming the lands, much like the ones he had seen wandering Hyrule when the darkness had covered that land. A shrill call far off to his left answered his unvoiced question.

A child's scream in the direction where Link had seen the rising plumes of smoke. It didn't sound like any creature he had fought on his travels, it sounded like someone in danger. Leaping forward Link felt his paws barely touch the ground as he raced toward the sound, a shrill scream of a tentacle faced portal creature, pushed him harder.

Climbing a rise he threw himself directly into the middle of three of the creatures, tearing into the closest he tasted the shadows in his mouth, felt the tendons snap. It fell.

Backing off he tried to consider his chances of killing two at once without Midna's help, as he knew if he left one alive it would raise the other two. But before he could come to a conclusion the two still alive had turned and fled, leaving their fallen comrade behind.

Link spotted a small figure huddled where the creatures had been congregating, it stared out at him with large blue eyes from behind it's drawn up knees.

The words, it's alright, came out as a deep bark and the small being flinched and tried to get up.

Link paused in shock, it looked much like Midna had when she had been trapped in the form of an imp, later he was told it was how they looked when they were children. So before him struggling and crying was a twili child, it had obviously hurt its foot because it couldn't move far and had resorted to dragging itself in a hurried shuffle.

Link padded over quietly, before softly nudging the shaking bundle with his nose, a small shriek; but he received a giggle when he whined and licked the child's unprotected ear.

"Stop it, it tickles." The melodic voice was a little higher pitched then Midna's had been, he snorted in reply and sat down to wait for the small child to uncurl from itself. It did so slowly and turned to look at him.

"Are you going to eat me?" It asked a little afraid and Link shook his head, the large eyes widened impossibly large.

"You can understand me?" Link barked in reply and the child laughed. "What's your name?"

Link whined, and the child cocked it's head, "That's ok, I'm Ninjana or just Nin. Thank you for saving me." Cautiously the small girl stepped forward to pat him, Link licked the offered hand and sent Nin into a fit of giggles.

"I have to get back to the village, the elders will be mad at me if they find out I've gone again." She started run off but Link startled her with a bark, he lowered himself in front of her and tossed his head, indicating she should get on.

She looked confused then it dawned on her.

"Ride you?" Link nodded, the girl blinked. "No, no, I can't take you home with me. I'm already in enough trouble as it is, if they thought I was anymore different… I don't know what they'd do."

Link whined, shuffling forward on his belly to lick her cheek.

"No. I can't. Grandpa already has to look after one too many, he wouldn't be pleased if I brought you back."

Link whined pushing himself forward, he gave her his best puppy eyes, and he could see her frown, fighting an internal battle, before sighing.

"Fine." She lifted herself gingerly onto his back and he set off on a smooth loping run, tongue hanging out in a broad grin. Maybe at the village he would be able to overhear someone talking about Midna, he couldn't ask anyone and from what he had seen the land was vast and empty. Once in the crevasses and shadows he could easily loose himself, and there was no point in wandering around without even a general direction to set out for.

Link could smell the fires from where they were, the scent grew stronger as did the clutching at his fur. The scent of the twili grew stronger and he could tell he was being surrounded, distracted by this he almost ran into the red barricade that looked like it surrounded the whole village. He had seen these glowing sheets of runes before, they had surrounded the twilight creatures that had guarded the warping portals.

Senses alert he crouched waiting for the ear-splitting scream of the creatures but there were none, just the sound of people moving to surround them, pikes pointed at him. The girls grip on his fur had tightened and it pulled slightly.

"Ninjana. What are you doing girl?" A growl from the largest pike bearer.

"He saved me, he attacked the _Yauneri_," She said a word Link didn't recognize and realized must be the name for those creatures. "He understands what we're saying. Don't you?" She slid off his back and Link barked in agreement.

"It's a trained beast." One of the others growled, lower his pike menacingly. "We don't keep these barriers up so you can bring more creatures in than we keep out."

"But he does understand us! Ask him a question!"

"Ninjana, don't make trouble for your grandfather."

"Ask him!" The small girl was almost in tears, the grip on the back of his neck trembled.

"What do you want me to ask him? Mr Beast, do you like the tasty meat of small young girls?"

Link growled and shook his head, he didn't like this Twili, but he would play his games. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come to this village in this form. The leader looked a little apprehensive, and asked a few more complicated questions which ended with yes or no which Link could answer easily.

The man seemed satisfied with something and beckoned to one of the others in the circle.

"Call in the elders. This needs to be brought before council." A sharp look at Link and he kept his nose down. "You, beast, will stay on this side of the wall. Ninjana, come."

Link sank to the ground as the twili moved past him with cautious backward glances, pikes still in tense grips. The leader dragged Nin as she tried to stumble as fast as her injured leg could support her. Link frowned, but was happy to wait, he didn't need to anger these people, at least they hadn't driven him away like many in Hyrule had, they had realized he could communicate.

It had grown darker while he waited, it was almost pitch black, only the fires of the village and the steady glow of the barrier kept the place form falling into complete darkness. He sighed, ears twitching catching sounds past the hum of the fence, just the villagers moving about their business.

"You've brought ruin to us you stupid girl!" A cry from behind the barrier, Link saw the small twili girl, Nin, smacked to the ground by a tall twili dressed in a loose robe and he growled but wasn't noticed as everyone watched the scene in the centre of the village.

"You've brought a Beast among us!" Another robed twili who stood at the back shouted.

"He spoke to us." The large twili who held a spear in Link's direction spoke. "Clearly understood my words."

There was a whispered hush that spread through the village and an elder twili bent almost in half with age made his way through the parted crowd.

The Nin turned to him but he ignored her as he hobbled over to the robed man.

"Grandpa…" A ruby glare in her direction.

"You are no relation of mine half-caste." He spat and the girl seemed to deflate in front of Link's eyes. "You've brought ruin to this village and this land, an associate to the Beast, you must cast off your physical form to be cleansed. Your soul will be cleansed with your spilt blood. So is the way of the village."

Link's sharp eyes picked out a small crack in the barrier, he could squirm through it and save Nin, it was her fault she was in trouble.

"By rule of Queen Midna I-"

"Silence!" The small girls protest was cut short. "Queen Midna has no time to deal with disobedient half-castes, your as bad as your father! And see what happened to him; the first Beast, Ganondorf, tore his soul out, left nothing but a half empty shell."

The small girl hiccupped a sob.

"We will save your soul."

The villagers moved in to form a closed circle around her and Link surged against and through the barrier, he felt it burn into his flesh, but he pushed on, feet pounding the ground as he leapt. Barreled into the group knocking down quite a few, growling and snapping in the direction of their shadowed skin.

The villagers scattered in all directions as he fought his way to the middle before snapping up Nin and tossing her from under foot. A low dangerous growl left his throat, he could feel his heart pounding in his ears, all senses alert, eyes flicking over the remaining men, half of them carried pikes. He could smell their nervous energy, their fear.

"What demon are you? You carry the same markings as that of the Beast Ganondorf, he too craved the souls of the half caste."

Link backed away from the robed man.

"We will not allow you to leave alive, we shall protect Queen Midna and our land from another darkening."

Link whined, his heart jumped at the sound of her name.

Where was she?

How could he find her?

He needed to see her again, just once.

Pikes lowered in his direction.

"I'll help you. I'll take you to her." Nin's small voice didn't hold the laughter it had from before. A tug at his coat and he lowered himself gingerly, still watching the slowly advancing men, as she climbed onto his back. He gave a loud bark, gnashing his teeth as they stumbled back away from his strong jaws.

Leaping over them, he raced for the small crack.

"No." a tug at his fur directing him. "This way." A clear break in the barriers, and he was through without a backwards glance, the chaos and red glow of the village fading into darkness and silence. He ran on, feet finding their way in the pitch black, his eyes catching shadows, his tongue lolling from his jaws as he raced on, directed by nimble hands. The darkness didn't bother him, his senses were more alert this way.

The weight on his back didn't hinder him either, it had a familiar quality, but the scent was different and the awkward way the child sat on his back contrasted with his memories of traveling with Midna. He had forgotten she had been injured when he had attacked those creatures.

"You're not evil. You just don't belong, you're eyes are the same colour as mine. I understand." A sympathetic pat to the top of his head and Link slowed his pace a little. "You know her don't you? Queen Midna?"

Link whined without stopping.

"I saw it in your eyes. Like my father." Link didn't say anything, but Nin didn't continue, she sat in brooding silence. Their slower pace allowed Link to reflect on his journey, without having to concentrate so fully on where to place his paws.

He was in the land of the Twili, with a guide, albeit a small one, but he had a direction, he had hope.

He would see Midna again.

But what would she think when she saw him?

What would she think of the Beast he was sure to become?


End file.
